


FanFic Detective

by Heal_L



Category: Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Detective, Fanfiction Detective, Mystery, Other, fujoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_L/pseuds/Heal_L
Summary: Alex is a shut in who writes a lot of Fanfiction. One day he notices someone stole his Fanfiction. Only one person can help him now, The FanFic Detective.





	FanFic Detective

In a dark lit room, the only source of light was coming from the computer monitors. The only sound you could hear was the sound of a keyboard, typing away. The man that was sitting there Typing away on his keyboard is called Alex. ''This fanfic is SUPER COOL'' said alex, sounding exited. Alex is a 32 years old, yet he writes dirty novels. He is well known on Fan fiction websites as 'Hentai Fapper Alex', and as the name suggests, he is a big fan of hentai and writing fan fictions based on that hentai he recently watched with people he knows in real life as the main characters. No-one knows too much about Alex because all he does, is watch hentai and write fan fictions.

One day, Alex finishes writing his newest fan fiction. The fan fiction is a fantasy porn fanfic and the two main characters were based from people that he knows, Georgia and Lotti. Alex was ready to publish his new fan fiction when he seen a tweet on his other monitor from his favorite author, Saphire. ''Oh my god, Saphire-Senpai just released a new fanfiction'' Alex shouted while sound really happy. So Alex clicked the link, and what he saw really shocked him. ''Wh..wh...WHAT IS THIS'' Alex shouted while slamming his fists onto his desk. Alex looked at the fan fiction that Emerald had released, it was exactly the same fan fiction that Alex wrote, same setting and also the same characters 'Georgia and Lotti'. ''How is this possible, Emerald completely stole my fan fiction'' Alex says in a disturbed tone of voice.

Alex comments on Emeralds fan fiction, *How is your fan fiction exactly the same as the fan fiction I wrote?*. then replies to Alex comment came flooding in, *You must have copied Emerald-Sama's fan fiction and tried to make it your own, LOSER*, *Stop trying to disgrace Saphire-chan's name you Weeb, and what kind of a name is Hentai Fapper, do you really like Hentai, NERD* All alex was reading from the replied were hate comments like those ones, until he noticed a reply that wasn't like the rest, *So you want to get justice for your fan fiction being stolen, maybe I can help you with that, just click the link and request my services: FanFicDetective.weeb ... From Fujoshi*. Alex was hesitant to click the link because he doesn't like clicking random links but he was desperate to expose Emerald for who they realy are. But no-body knows anything about Emerald, they keep their identity hidden really well.

Alex clicks the link to FanFicDetective.weeb to be suprised at what he sees. He can tell that this detective really is a fujoshi because on the website, there is a few pictures of nearly naked anime men, the one anime guy he can see more of is Izaya from the anime Durarara. Just like Saphire, this detective known as Fujoshi is really good at hiding their identity. Alex does find out one thing. and that is that this Fujoshi might be a woman. the term ''Fujoshi'' typically means *a self-mockingly pejorative Japanese term for female fans of manga and novels that feature romantic relationships between men.* and also the main Avatar of the Fujoshi Detective is an anime girl wearing a detective hat and a bandana covering the anime girls face. Alex looked around the site, trying to ignore all the naked anime men in the background eventually finding a button to press to contact this Fujoshi Detective.

*To Fujoshi Detective  
I need your help, the fan fiction I wrote was stolen by someone called Saphire. I know now that no-body will believe me if I just comment about it. I only hope is to find out who this Saphire person is to sort this out. Please can you help me  
From Hentai Fapper Alex*

All Alex can do now is wait for reply from the Fujoshi Detective. While he waited for a reply, he tried watching some hentai but he was so nervous about the reply from the Fujoshi to get get hard over some anime girls, ''its not like me not to get hard over anime girls, it must be nerves from waiting for the reply'' said Alex nervously. After waiting for 30 minutes, Alex recieves a notification from a user known as Fujoshi, ''This must be the Fujoshi Detective, Finally'' Said alex.

*To Hentai Fapper  
Before I get into the important details I want you to know that I really like your username. I am aware of your situation with Saphire, I have been trying to expose Saphire for a while now but they keep slipping through my fingers, I will give you details of my discord server for you to join so we can speak.  
The link to my discord server is: https://discord.gg/3D2Y and the name of the server is Fujoshi Detective Club. Hope we can be good partners in FanFic crime

From the one and only  
Fujoshi Detective*

Alex reads this email and immediately clicks on the link to Fujoshi's discord server. Alex was new to discord since he just created a new account to join the server to speak with Fujoshi. Alex noticed a sub-chat in the server called *NSFW*, this piqued Alex's curiosity so alex clicked on the sub-chat. ''Yes, I am over 18'' Alex says to himself as he clicked on yes to the warning asking if he wanted to proceed. After he clicked yes, Alex couldn't believe his eyes, he looked away in embarasment. In the chat titled *NSFW* was lots and lots of pictures of naked anime men. As alex clicked off that sub-chat as fast as he could, he noticed a notifcation in his DMs, the avatar of the person who messaged him was of an anime girl with a detective hat and a bandanna covering her face. ''This must be fujoshi'' Alex muttered to himself while clicking on the message to read what it says. The message says

*Yo, I will invite you to a private call, you ready to kick some fan fic thiefs ass?* Fujoshi messages to Alex. Alex read this and then replies to Fujoshi *I am ready, invite me when you are ready*. a few moments later, Alex hears a weird noise, it was Fujoshi inviting Alex to to a private call. Alex clicks the join button. ''Hey there Hentai'' Fujoshi says as soon as Alex joins, ''uhh, hey, you must be Fujoshi, nice to finally talk with you, and what is with the nickname Hentai, my online name is Hentai Fapper'' Says alex. Fujoshi replies to Alex with ''Well, if I use Hentai Fapper, people will know its you because thats the name you use, being a detective is all about being sneaky''.

Hentai is a nickname for Alex. that is what Fujoshi is going to call Alex from now on)

Alex and Fujoshi were speaking for about 20 minutes about who they were and all the usuall introductions, then they moved onto a plan to find out who Saphire is. ''Ok, Hentai, time to come up with a plan to find out who this person called Saphire really is'' Saays Fujoshi in a serious tone. ''So tell me, did you send your finished fanfiction to anyone to proof read it for you?'' Asked Fujoshi, ''Uhh, well I did send it to three good friends of mine'' Alex replied. ''Who are they, at the moment those three people who have sent the fan fictions to are suspects because they are the only people who would have had the story file, I want to know everythng, Age, Location, Hobbies, everything you can tell me'' Helena tells Alex. alex then goes on to tell Fujoshi about the three friends he sent the story too to proof read it.

First one Alex mentions is called Felix  
Nickname: Captain Felix  
Age: 25  
Occupation: Works in a Warehouse  
Location: Stockholm, Sweden  
Hobbies: Making Ad revenue on YouTube

The second person Alex mentions is called Ami  
Nickname: Pencil  
Age: 15  
Location: Great Britain  
Occupation: Student  
Hobbies: Art

And the final person Alex mentions is called Georgia  
Nickname: N/A  
Age: 19  
Location: Great Britain  
Occupation: Student  
Hobbies: Drinking, Game of Thrones & Dr Who

 

''That is good, I will send a message to my crime fighting partner, his name is Hikikomori and he will look up everything he can about those three people, he is good at gathering information, he doesn't talk much so you probably won't talk to him anytime soon'' Says Fujoshi. whil fujoshi was messaging luke the information about the three of Alex's friends, Alex replies to Helena ''Sure, okay. do you have any ideas on how we can find this person''. Helena stays silent for a few minutes thinking of something. ''We should set a trap, I'm not sure what the trap can be yet though'' said helena. 30 minutes have gone past and both Fujoshi and Alex AKA Hentai still haven't come up with a way to trap Saphire.

White Fujoshi and Hentai were still thinking, Hikikomori messaged Fujoshi saying that he did research on all three suspects. Hikikomoris message reads as:

*I have completed my research on all three of the suspects. I find the one called Georgia to be the most suspicious. From what you sent me, Georgia is the only one whos nickname is unknown. I also did a little bit of digging, and it turns out Georgia actually worked on a fan fiction called Prison Break, Felix and Ami never worked on a fan fiction before

Hikikomori*

Fujoshi reads the message with news for Alex ''Hentai, I just recieved word from Hikikomori that he thinks that Georgia looks the most suspicious out of your three friends, Hikikomori says that its because Georgia has worked on a fan fiction before'' Says Fujoshi. ''They are my friends, they wouldn't do such a thing.... would they?'' Alex said sounding nervous. Alex's face turned pale, like he has seen a ghost or something similar. Fujoshi checks on her discord to find another message by Hikimori, Fujoshi looks suprised because out of all the time she has worked with Hikikomori, he has never messaged her unless she asked him to research something. ''Huh, Hikikomori messaged me again, this is suprising, he never messages me without me asking him to research something, I will read this message real quick then I will update on what he says if its useful to us'' Fujoshi said to Alex.

*I just realised that Saphire tweets about what he next Fan Fiction is about a day before she actually uploads them. Maybe you can ask Alex if he has any unpublished Fan Fictions that he never showed anyone. Maybe you can get alex to tell each of the suspects different fan ficion ideas and we just wait for a tweet mentioning one of those idea.

Hikikomori*

''OH WOW, THAT IS AN AMAZING IDEA!'' Helena shouted after reading the message. Alex just heard Fujoshi scream and was confused on what happened. ''Hentai, Hikikomori just came up with an amazing idea, why don't you tell each of your friends who are suspects different fan fiction ideas. Hikikomori said that Saphire tweets about what the story is about before she uploads them. Oh yeah, and before I forget, do you have any unpublished fan fictions you haven't shown anyone, you could use them if you have any'' Helena explained to alex and understood everything Fujoshi just told him. ''I will have a look for you, if you just bare with me'' Alex says while frantically looking through his files on his computer... ''I found three fan fics I never actually finished. theres not a lot more to write for each, I could finish them by tomorrow'' Alex says while looking over those fan fictions. ''Alright, lets talk again tomorrow when you have finished those fan fictions then the fun will begin'' Fujoshi replied to Alex.

Both Alex and Fujoshi disconnected from the call and Alex got straight to work finishing those fan fictions he said he would finish. One of those fan fictions is a dirty fan fiction based on two youtubers BijuuMike and Goncy doing some very weird things in a library. The second fan fiction alex is finishing is based on his friend called Jack coming onto this girl in a McDonalds restaurant while eating some Chicken McNuggets, and the final fan fiction Alex needs to finish is also another Dirty fan fiction because Alex seems to enjoy writing dirty fan fictions about his friends.

Alex has stayed up all night to finish all three fan fictions, running on nothing but Coffee and will power. By mid day the next day alex finishes all three of his fan fictions he is using for his trap to catch Saphire. ''Finally finished with those fan fictions. I will catch you saphire, there is no escaping me'' Alex says whil doing a really evil laugh. he might have gone crazy staying up all night drinking all that coffee. ''I think I will go and sleep for 2-3 hours then message Fujoshi that I have finished'' Alex said to himself as he got into bed and slept.

-Two and a Half Hours Later-

Alex woke up, the time was around 2:30pm, he decided to grab something to eat then went over to his computer to message Fujoshi that he has completed those fan fictions.

*Fujoshi, I have finished with those three fan fictions, do you want me to send them over to my friends now?* Alex messages, now waiting for a reply. about 5 minutes later Alex recieves a notification. Its Fujoshi with a response

*Yes send them to the suspects, then we will have to wait for one of them to make a move. Can you also send them to me, I am very curious about your fan fictions*

alex then proceeds to send the fan fictions over to his friends Felix, Georgia and Ami. Alex sent Georgia the fan fiction about Jack boning some girl in a McDonalds restaurant. Felix got sent the fan fiction about Bijuu Mike and Goncy doing some aggressive cuddling in a library and Ami got sent the final fan fiction. when sending them he told them the same thing,  
*This is going to be my next fan fiction, can you tell me what you think of it please?*

Within 20 minutes of sending off the fan fiction to his friends, he recieves a reply from both Ami and Felix saying that his fan fictions were amazing, of course he didn't tell them he sent them both different fan fictions just incase one of them is the culprit. Alex was just waiting for Georgia to respond. a few hours has past, it is now 7pm and Fujoshi invited Alex to a call. Alex hears that annoying discord ringing noise that come up when someone calls you and clicks join. ''The trap has been set, I got a reply from Ami and Felix, but still haven't heard from Georgia. did you also read those fan fictions that I finished?'' Asked Alex, ''We just have to wait for Saphire to respond, we have to hope that she tweets about one of the fan fictions. And I did read all of your fan fictions, my god they were very hot fan fictions, I think I had a nose bleed at some point'' Replied Fujoshi. Alex and Fujoshi couldn't calm down, even while talking about anime because they both had saphires twitter open waiting for a tweet about her next fan fiction, hoping it is one of the fan fictions Alex finished and sent to his friends who are the suspects.

Alex and Fujoshi were just talking about weeb stuff when Fujoshi noticed a new tweet from Saphire. ''Hentai, saphire just tweeted'' Said Fujoshi sounding exited. ''I hope this is it, I have recorded everything from when I sent off those fan fictions to my friends, just to have more evidence'' Alex reply sounding nervous because of the tweet. Fujoshi and Alex read loaded up the tweet and were shocked to see what the tweet was. Alex checked to see if he was recording everything, which he was. The shocked faces of Both Fujoshi and Alex turned to smiles when they read the tweet. The tweet that they read was

*I have a new Fanfic coming out tomorrow, the FanFic I am releasing is about my character called Jack in a McDonalds restaurant, best be exited about this one, It is going to be good*

''We finally found out who saphire is, after so long trying to figure out who it was'' said Fujoshi, sounding relieved that everything is now over and she can finally confront Saphire. ''G..Ge..Georgia, why would you do this..... What do we do now Fujoshi, I think we should both confront Georgia'' Said Alex. Alex goes to check to see if Georgia is online, and finds out that she is online at the moment. ''Message her to see if she wants to come on voice chat with us'' Fujoshi said to Alex. Alex didn't say anything back, he is upset that someone he has been friends with for so long would do something like this.

*Hey Georgia, I was wondering if you wanted to wanted to come on voice chat, there is something I need to talk to you about and my friend would like to meet you aswell* Alex Messages Georgia. Almost immediately after sending that message Georgia responded.

*sure I will join you and your friend, just send me an invite* replied Georgia. Alex then proceeds to send Georgia an invite to the private call with him and Fujoshi. ''Hey Georgia, welcome. meet my friend Fujoshi, she is a Fanfic detective'' Said Alex, greeting Georgia into the call. ''Hello Fujoshi, i'm Georgia'' Replied Georgia while sounding a bit nervous like she knows who Fujoshi is. Fujoshi put on a serious tone and talks to talk ''We invited you to the voice chat to tell you something, we know that you are actually that popular fan fiction writer, Saphire and you also steal other peoples fan fictions and class them as your own'' Helena sounded annoyed while saying all of that to georgia. ''Wha..What makes you think I am this Saphire person you are on about?'' said Georgia defensively. ''Me and Fujoshi set a trap for you, we had three suspect which were all friends of ours, the other two were Felix and Ami. I sent you all different fan fics to see what fan fiction Saphire tweets about. I even recorded me sending you three different Fanfics, you should just admit you are saphire'' Said Alex. Alex sounded emotional while confronting Georgia about copying his Fanfics.

Georgia was quiet, thinking about what to say next but just couldn't think of anything to counter the evidence. ''Fine, ok, I am Saphire, A few different people sent me their fan fictions to read because they made it public, I wanted to be able to do something like this and ended up uploading their works and called it my own'' Georgia said, sounding guilty for stealing other peoples works. ''You need to do the right thing and announce what you have being doing to your fans. You can choose to write your own or stop uploading Fanfics altogether'' said Fujoshi, trying to sound comforting and not getting angry. ''WHAT! That will ruin my reputation!'' Said Georgia. ''I want you to admit what you were doing to all of your fans, its much easier than us exposing you'' Helena said to Georgia while slightly raising her voice. ''Look.. Georgia, no-body else knows who you really are, you can admit to everything and people won't even know who you are'' Said Alex in a calm tone.

Georgia was quiet for about 2 minutes before realising about what Alex and Fujoshi said were true. ''Okay, I will tweet about what I have been doing, I will tweet it in about 5 minutes'' said Georgia before she left the VC. ''I am glad that is over with'' said Fujoshi, ''So am I, we just got to wait for Georgias tweet now''Alex replied.

-5 Minutes Late-

''Fujoshi, I think Georgia tweeted'' said Alex. Fujoshi didn't reply but went straight to the tweet. Alex smiled when he read Saphires tweet because she actually tweeted about what she has been doing.

*I have to confess to you all about something, I will no longer be posting Fanfic. I have been stealing other peoples Fanfictions all this time and have been calling them my own. I am sorry, and I won't do it again. Goodbye everyone and thank you :)* When Alex read this, he had a tear in his eye and smiling. ''Thank you Fujoshi for helping me sort this probablem out, I forgive Georgia for taking my fanfictions, she is still my friend'' said Alex. ''Your Welcome Hentai, why don't you work for me, for free of course, just a bunch of friends investigating FanFic related crimes'' Said Fujoshi. Alex was silent for a couple of moments, then he answered Fujoshi's request to work for her, ''Sure I will work for you, just get in contact when another case opens'' Replied alex in a happy tone.

As time went on, Alex and Fujoshi decides to log out of discord and go to sleep since it around around midnight for both of them. they were about to disconnect from the voice call ''Wait, I don't even know your real name'' Asked Alex. Alex then hears the sound Discord makes when someone leaves the voice chat and a message that says

*Fujoshi has left the voice chat*

~The End~


End file.
